poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh says Twas the Night
Winnie the Pooh says Twas the Night is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Disney Channel Original Movies Crossover film to be created by LegoKyle14, Sonic876 and Magmon47. It will appear on Google Drive as as part of a double feature with and Winnie the Pooh Goes to Santa's Boot Camp '' (Hosted by The Griffen Family) in the near future. Plot A troubled and irresponsible man named Nick Wrigley (Bryan Cranston) was hacked by some group of criminals who are looking for a bank account code to Nick's boss. The criminals Bill (Jeff Geddis) and Harry (Sandy Robson) manage to find his apartment and start beating him for the Internet scam he pulled on them. They tell him they want their money by Christmas or else they will have their enforcer Eliot (Jung-Yul Kim) beat him up. Bill and Harry leave and Nick decides to run away. Nick is leaving the building when Eliot sees him leaving and chases him. Nick manages to escape when he runs to a North Pole stage where kids meet Santa Claus. He steals the costume for Santa Claus and walks to the bus stop in disguise and goes to his brother's house. Meanwhile, the house's mischievous 14-year-old Danny Wrigley (Josh Zuckerman) welcomes his uncle because he has a better relationship with him than any other person in his family. Danny's father (Barclay Hope) however is less than thrilled to see his older brother, while his wife (Torri Higginson) welcomes Nick. Danny's parents, both doctors, are called into the hospital and reluctantly leave Nick to look after their three children. After receiving a threatening E-Mail from Bill and Harry that they are currently tracking him down to get the money out of him, Nick ends up having to unleash a virus to throw them off his trail. On Christmas Eve, Santa comes to the house with a device that can freeze time, in order to put the family's presents under the tree unnoticed. An object hits the device, time goes back to normal, and Nick hits him unconscious. They decide to deliver Santa's presents. While Nick is delivering the presents, unbeknown to Danny he is stealing from the houses. When Danny finds out that Nick is stealing he feels betrayed and goes back home in Santa's sleigh. Meanwhile, Danny's younger siblings, Kaitlyn (Brenda Grate) and Peter (Rhys Williams) found an unconscious Santa (Jefferson Mappin) on the floor of their living room. He wakes up and convinces them that he is Santa. They find out that Danny and Nick stole the sleigh and presents and Santa says that Danny will be on the naughty list forever. When Danny comes back he apologizes to Santa, but the sleigh is broken. Nick is sitting at a bus stop when he sees Bill, Harry, and Eliot. They ask him where the address to his brother's house is as they don't recognize him because he is wearing a Santa costume. Nick doesn't answer them and they drive off. Nick realizes a second later they are going to his brother's house, which means that his family is in trouble. Nick, who still has Santa's device, races back to the house and get there just in time. He saves his family from the men using the device to shrink Eliot. This causes Bill, Harry, and Eliot to drive away terrified. Nick returns the device to Santa and then gives Santa his beloved laptop to fix Santa's sleigh and save Christmas. The next morning, Nick wakes up and sees Santa has given him the guitar that he has wanted since childhood, but never got for Christmas because he was on the naughty list. Trivia *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto,The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Genie, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago and Clyde McBride will guest starring appearances in this film. *Tino, Simba, Sora, Mickey Mouse and their friends will meet Ronnie Anne Santiago and Bobby Santiago for the first time. Transcript *Winnie the Pooh says Twas the Night/Transcript'' Cast Main Heroes * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Travis Oates as Piglet * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Tara Strong as Timmy/Poof * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Jeff Garcia as Pip * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby * Tino Insana as Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck * Grant Palmer as Linclon * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman-Frost as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jesica DiCicco as Lynn/Lucy * Grey DeLisle as Lana/Lola/Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson/Yellow Ranger Special Guest *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie *Phil LaMarr as Carver René Descartes *Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Matthew Broderick as Simba *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbba *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *David Gallagher as Riku *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Chris Miller as Kowalski *Conrad Vernon as Rico *Christopher Knights as Private *Jason David Frank as Tommy *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly *David Yost as Billy *Steve Cardenas as Rocky *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam *Karan Ashley as Aisha *Robin Williams as Genie *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago *Caleel Harris as Bobby Santiago *Carlos PenaVega as Clyde McBride Main Cast *Josh Zuckerman as Danny Wrigley *Brenda Grate as Kaitlin Wrigley *Bryan Cranston as Nick Wrigley *Jefferson Mappin as Santa *Rhys Williams as Peter Wrigley *Barclay Hope as John Wrigley *Torri Higginson as Abby Wrigley *Jeff Geddis as Bill *Sandy Robson as Harry *Jung-Yul Kim as Eliot Links Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Magmon47 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Epic films Category:Holiday film Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney Channel Onignal Movies Films